Lightning Strikes
by Sofaloafa
Summary: It's been twenty-five years since my mentor and trainer participated in the seventy-fifth hunger games. Twenty-five years since my mom, Katniss Mellark, has participated in the seventy-fifth hunger games. Twenty-five years later, I am chosen.
1. Chapter 1

It's been twenty-five years since my mentor and trainer participated in the seventy-fifth hunger games. Twenty-five years since my mom, Katniss Mellark, has participated in the seventy-fifth hunger games. Twenty-five years later, I am chosen. My name is Lightning. I am Katniss' daughter. Some may wonder, why is my name lightning? My mother said, I was born during a storm. It was a massive one. It caught many houses on fire. Including ours. Everyone taunts me theses days. They say it was my fault their house caught on fire. I have not told my mom, nor my dad. They would only make it worse. My dad's name is Peeta Mellark. He was in the same games as my mother. They fought, they argued, but they won. Together. Ever since they won, the president has said, that if two people from the same district survive, they will win together. Together.

"Lightning! Can you come here please?" I heard my mother say. I ran to the kitchen.

"Yes mother?" I asked, wondering why they were so worried. My father had his arm around my mother and she was biting her lower lip. This year, my name will be put five times with a whole bunch of other girls names' in a big ball. I might be picked in the reaping. This year, it is the quarter quell. Call me crazy, but I wanted to be picked. I wanted to find out what it is like to be the victor of a quarter quell.

"You do know you will have a chance to be chosen? Right?" I nodded. They knew that I wanted to be chosen. I did not understand why they were worried. "Lightning, you have everything?" She asked.

"Yes? What's wrong?" I asked, I couldn't help it, I needed to know what's wrong. My father came up to me and put his hands on his shoulders. He took a deep breath.

"Just, may the odds be ever in your favor." He said. I smiled in attempt to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"Get ready, we are leaving soon. Come down when you are ready for me to do your hair." Mother said. I ran back up and into my room. On my bed was a scarlet red dress and matching headband. I put the dress on and found that it came down just below my knees. The headband had a bright yellow flower on it and the same flower on the belt from dress.

"Oh, thank you!" I murmured. I grabbed my hairbrush and a rubber band. Running downstairs, I twirled around on the end of the poll as I jumped to the floor. I sat on one of the chairs and handed mother my hairbrush and rubber band. My body sunk into the soft cushions and I felt her hands slowly weave my hair into a braid. She smiled at me and stood back. I got up and hugged her.

"Go now, you want an early start. We'll come later." She said and I ran out the door. I saw a boy in the streets, yelling at his mother. Only he didn't look like he was from around here. I sneaked a little closer to get better view. I also heard what they were saying.

"But I'm not from here! I don't belong here! I'm Perseus Jackson! I live in New York city! The city that never sleeps! I don't even know what this place is! I'm not your son! You're not my mother." He yelled. Perseus isn't a name. Probably just someone who wants to get out of going to the reaping.

"Now, now. Don't make a ruckus. You're going to the reaping and that's that." His mother said. The boy had black hair and green eyes. He looked about sixteen and I wondered why I haven't seen him before. He looked at me and his eyes widened. He walked over to me and stared at me for a second. His eyes bore a hole through me.

"Do you believe me?" He asked. I thought for a second. Do I?

"Y-yes." I stuttered. He hugged me. The move was so sudden that I didn't even have time to register what happened. We ran along and headed to the square where we all file in silently. The bright banners surround the area. The air has a distinct grimness that I have known since my first reaping day. The note card for the quarter quell was read and it said that two boys and two girls from each district will be chosen. Now I have double the odds. I stood with a bunch of other sixteen year old girls and looked up at one of the cameras. A thought suddenly filled my mind. I smiled at the camera like this was the best day of my life. I then waved at it as if to say, "Hey mom! I'm on T.V!" The cameraman looked at me. I smiled at him too. He averted his eyes. Little acts, little acts. My mom stood on the stage with father, their faces matching the atmosphere. They said everything they needed and the mayor said the speech. My mother shook the ball around and drew the first name. She looked a little relived, but sad at the same time.

"Annabeth Chase." Why haven't I heard that name before? A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes from the same section as me stood up at the call of her name.

"Am I supposed to go up there?" A couple girls snickered, but I nodded. She looked grateful and walked to the stage. Mother pulled another name and kept a poker face.

"Lightning Mellark." She said, her voice ringing through my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is finally up! Yay!**

I gasped. But soon, I swallowed a gulp and stepped forward, a plan forming in my mind. As I approached Annabeth and the rest, tears started to well up behind my eyes. Mother saw and gave me a questioning look. I tried to send the message through my eyes, but I was not sure the message conveyed. Then, father shook the boy's ball around, and stuck his hand in there. He pulled out a slip and read the name. It was Percy Jackson. What are the odds. The second name was another I didn't recognize. I didn't even remember. He looked buff and stocky. They shoved us into the justice building. Well, not shoved, but it seemed like it. Sitting in the room with the velvet couches, I waited. And waited. And waited. I was starting to get antsy. Soon, the door creaked open, and a peace keeper stepped in.

"We're boarding the train now. Come on." He said, taking my arm. I tried wrenching away, but his grip tightened.

"But I didn't get any visitors!" I argued.

"Yeah, well too bad. Guess no one really liked you." He said. I let a couple tears roll down my cheeks at the comment. I thought at least... Well, maybe... Hmmm. I guess I don't know many people. Walking to the train station, my eyes would surely be puffy and red. I could care less. Let the others think I'm weak. Let them think I'm not a threat. The cameras are gobbling up our images and we step onto the train. I was led into a huge room, and flopped on the bed. Mother came in.

"Get ready soon, dinner's in an hour." She said, and lingered in the doorway. "I'm sorry I didn't come. It's just, they didn't let me." And she walked off. I stripped out of the dress and took a shower. The water cascaded over me like summer rain. The warm water felt good on my skin. I looked over to see a panel of buttons. I smiled and started pressing them randomly, making sure to keep my eyes closed. I felt the water change from warm to ice cold, to steaming hot almost instantly. I turned the water off and ran around the room stark naked and dripping wet. Soon though, I changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans. Dresses made me uncomfortable. Mother came in again. I followed her into the dinning car and saw Percy, Annabeth, and that other guy were starting to eat. I walked up to him.

"What is your name again?" I asked. He looked up.

"Calvis." He said.

"That's... Unusual." I replied. He shrugged his shoulders. By now, I was sitting next to him, a plate of food in front of me.

"You're one to talk. Lightning?" I stayed quiet. I saw that there were some different kinds of breads, and vegetables. Swiping my hand towards the carrots, I ignored every other Capitol food there was. Suddenly, Annabeth stabbed her fork on the table. I forgot that she was talking to Percy.

"What do you mean, we'll never find them? We will stop at nothing!" She yelled. Everyone was staring at her. She slumped her shoulders. "I-I I'm sorry. Got carried away there. It's just, I know you're better than that." She said. Percy kissed the top of her head. I didn't know there was more to them than they let on. I wanted to just disappear. I never liked other people. I was usually the girl who sits in a corner, with her hood pulled over her face. Calvis looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"Where did Lightning go?" He asked. I snorted. Where did I go? Is he serious? Percy and Annabeth looked in my direction.

"She's gone." Annabeth said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm right here!" I yelled. Annabeth gasped.

"Y-you're invisible!" She said. I picked up a spoon and looked at my reflection. The only problem was that it wasn't there. I looked at Calvis. His eyes were wide with astonishment. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you invisible?" He asked.

"Why do you have corn growing out of your ears?" I asked. He laughed.

"Corn?" He said. Percy looked at him.

"She's not kidding. I suggest looking at yourself." He said. I handed him the spoon. There were ears of corn growing out of his ears. (Aware of the irony.) I thought for a second. Maybe. _I'm not invisible_. I told myself. It worked. I could see my hands. Calvis was trying desperately to get the corn out of ears, and I told him what I did. He thought for a moment and the corn disappeared. Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other.

"I think we have our half bloods." Percy said. Annabeth nodded.

"I think you're right." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

So, apparently, Percy and Annabeth are from the past. They were sent here to fish out two people called demigods, who might potentially destroy all of humanity. Yep. Makes total sense.

"So, you think we're... Demigods?" I asked. Percy nodded. "And you want to... Take us back? To your time?" I asked. Percy nodded his head again. "But... My name's not demigod. It's lightning." I said. Percy gasped. I smirked. It's not everyday you get to make fun of someone from the past. Annabeth saved him before anything got out of hand.

"Yeah, well, too bad." She said. "So, anyone know what were here for?" She asked.

"We are supposed to fight to the death. From what I hear, it's not too different from what you did everyday." I said. She smiled.

"Yeah. I guess it isn't."

"So, I still don't get why I had corn growing out of my ears." Calvis said.

"Well, from what I gather, you are a child of Demeter. Katie and Miranda will love some company." Annabeth said to Calvis.

"And, I'm not sure whose child you are. You could have any number of godly parents. Since we don't know whether your mom or dad is not your real parent, we have a big problem on our hands." Annabeth said. Percy and I stared at her blankly. "Oh no! Not another one!" She cried, flailing her arms up.

"I lost you at child. Maybe you can repeat that?" I asked, putting on puppy eyes.

"I think we could all be very helpful to each other in the arena. Calvis can grow food, I can get water, and Annabeth and Lightning can help intrude on other tributes." Percy said, a triumphant smile on his face.

"There's one flaw with that seaweed brain." Annabeth point out, "You can only control saltwater. We need fresh water."

"Yeah, besides the fact that we need fresh water. I mean, I can take out out opponents." I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me.

"Uh, what if they see you and me?" I asked.

"You mean, what if they see _us_. They won't be able to see _you_." Calvis said, nudging me with his elbow. I pressed my lips in a straight line.

"I'm going to bed." I said, and hurried down the car. I sat down on my bed, sorting out my thoughts. I had a pretty good idea of who's child I could be, but I hoped to God it wasn't who I thought it was. My mind was jumbled up, and I had no idea how to fix it. I flopped back on the bed, and took in a deep breath. I heard my door creak open, but didn't bother to look over. The foot of my bed grew heavy with extra weight, and I looked. Worst mistake of my life. Sitting at the foot of my bed were mother and father, both had a fake smile stitched on their face.

"You don't have to pretend, you know. I'm not your kid, am I?" I asked, sighing deeply. They let their smiles fall like the night. "_Lightning, I don't know how to tell you."_

"Lightning, I don't know how to tell you." Mother said. _"You were given to us."_

"You were given to us." Father said. I gasped, and closed my eyes. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. _"Lightning? Lightning are you okay?"_ "Lightning? Lightning are you okay?" I heard father ask, and suddenly, I was somewhere else.

* * *

_The sky was heavy with dark clouds, and rain soaked the ground. She was floating like a ghost, and she was at a very familiar doorstep. It seemed newer, and from inside came a warm glow. Lightning flashed across the sky, and lit up a portion of the clouds. She turned behind her, and saw a man running in the rain._

_He was wearing black clothes, and his face was covered by a hood. She could only see the glow of his eyes. Golden eyes. He carried a bundle of cloths, and was holding it like a newborn baby. He looked around quickly, and continued running. A shadow loomed overhead, and he gulped. The man ran to the doorstep, and knocked on it franticly. He peeked at the shadow, and knocked again. The door slowly creaked open, and revealed a younger looking Katniss and Peeta. They gave the man strange looks, but kept the door open. _

_"P-please, Katniss… I need your help. You said you'd help me if I needed it." The man begged, getting on his knees. "You owe me." He muttered. Katniss looked at Peeta. _

_"Honey, go inside and prepare something for this man." Katniss waved a hand at Peeta and he got the gist. Once he had went, Katniss looked at the man with cold eyes. "What do you need? I told you, only one thing."_

_"I need you to look after this child. If I keep her, she will be in great danger." He said, handing her the bundle. She looked at him like he was crazy. _

_"Hades… I just don't know." She said, trying to give back the bundle. "What if-" the man stopped her. _

_"Please." He begged again. She looked at him. _

_"Fine." He sighed and got up. Immediately, lightning struck the house, and it lit up in flames. The flames gobbled up the image._

* * *

I gasped, and made sure that all my body parts were in tact. "We've had much more to do with you than you think, just, try not to get killed. That would be disastrous for all of us." Mother said, and I lied back on my bed. They exited the car, and I caught a glimpse of Percy and Annabeth standing at the door. They closed the door and I could hear many things go on. Mostly conversation.

I tried to go back to sleep with the rocking of the train, but every once and a while, it would shake violently, pulling me out of sleep. Eventually, I grew accustomed to the shaking and rocking, and fell into a light slumber.


End file.
